Le Berger et le Ramoneur
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, c'est un remake Kurofyesque du conte d'Andersen...


**Le Berger et le Ramoneur**

Comme le titre l'indique, c'est un remake Kurofyesque du conte d'Andersen « La Bergère et le Ramoneur » (résumé à la fin). Du moins pour le début, le reste c'est ma fantaisie, inspirée par le tome 27 du manga.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et le conte originel à Hans Christian Andersen.

Se place dans l'univers de xxxholic non connecté à Tsubasa (un peu comme dans l'anime). La distribution des rôles me semble évidente.

_**Ashura**_ (qui débarquant en hurlant, le script à la main) : Quoi ? Pourquoi je joue le rôle de l'espèce de bouc ? Je refuse !

_**YS**_ : Dans ce cas il n'y a plus de problèmes ! Je mets directement Fye dans les bras de Kuro !

_**Ashura**_ : Arg ! D'accord je joue… _mais c'est p__**ô**__ juste, j'ai toujours le mauvais r__**ô**__le, moi Ashura-__**ô**__…_

_**YS**_ : Alors tout le monde à sa place ! Action !

oOoOo

Dans la réserve encombrée de bric-à-brac d'une voyante, au milieu des meubles, des tapis, des vases, de nombreux objets prenaient vie quand personne ne les regardait.

Sur un buffet, étaient posées trois statuettes en porcelaine. L'une d'elle représentait une sorte de chinois au visage grimaçant, les deux autres, un berger et un ramoneur.

Le berger avait la beauté d'un ange avec sa chevelure d'or et ses traits délicats. Cette apparence féérique, malgré sa houppelande de peau de mouton et sa houlette, le faisait ressembler à un magicien. Pourtant les yeux bleus rieurs et le sourire, peints sur son visage de porcelaine cachaient la peine de son cœur. Il avait été fabriqué avec une autre figurine, pour être disposé en décoration de façon symétrique, mais cette paire avait été brisée par accident avant son arrivée ici. Il revoyait sans cesse dans son esprit la chute de son _jumeau _et ses morceaux éparpillés…

S'il disait s'appeler Fye, le nom inscrit sous son socle était en réalité Yui. Il avait gardé comme ultime lien, le nom de son double brisé.

Le ramoneur, à l'imposante silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire, était son contraire sur tous les plans. Son teint sombre, ses yeux de braise et ses cheveux qui semblaient être des flammes ténébreuses, lui donnaient des airs de démon. Mais Fye savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger Kurogane à son apparence et il adorait le taquiner en lui donnant des tas de surnoms ridicules.

La personne que le berger craignait, se trouvait en face, sur une armoire de bois sombre, aux battants incrustés de dragons en nacre. Là trônait une étrange statuette : un pharaon dans un sarcophage de verre. Sa longue chevelure brune, encadrant son visage pâle, était ornée d'un diadème royal et son regard de serpent fixait le beau blond.

Malheureusement pour Fye, le vieux chinois avait déclaré être son tuteur. Aussi quand le pharaon demanda :

« Mon cher Fei-Wan me donnerez vous votre protégé ?

« Seigneur Ashura, ce serait un honneur ! » répondit il, tout sourire, en hochant la tête.

« Très bien, la nuit prochaine j'enverrai mon serviteur le chercher » Il désigna un oiseau mécanique qui se tenait dans une cage à ses cotés (1).

« Tu as entendu Fye ? Demain soir tu rejoindras l'intérieur de cette armoire comme possession du seigneur Ashura »

Le berger n'avait rien répliqué, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit : son cœur appartenait au ramoneur.

_Mais il n'y a aucunes chances pour que se soit réciproque… _soupira t il.

Pourtant, quand Watanuki, le jeune domestique de la voyante entra pour faire le ménage, il constata un changement dans la disposition des statuettes du buffet.

« Tiens, j'avais placé le vieux chinois entre les deux autres, mais le ramoneur s'est intercalé entre lui et le berger… »

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions sur cette bizarrerie. La dernière fois c'était le portrait d'un chat en kimono qui avait prit vie et lui avait sauté dessus.

Fye s'interrogeait aussi sur la raison de ce mouvement protecteur. Profitant que Fei-Wan somnolait, Kurogane lui demanda :

« Hé le pâtre ! Vas-tu te laisser enfermer,

Par ce bellâtre en plâtre, dans ce noir palais ? »

Fye :

« Du bord de ce buffet, je pourrais m'approcher,

Alors dans cet abime, je me jetterai !

Ainsi délivré, mon frère je rejoindrai »

Le ramoneur grogna d'agacement.

« C'est la seule solution que tu envisages ? »

« Non, si je pouvais me _casser _d'ici d'une autre manière, je le ferai. Le vaste monde ne me fait pas peur : je m'enfuirais pour ne jamais revenir dans cette réserve… mais je n'en ai pas les moyens »

Il avait raison, ses capacités ne lui permettaient pas de quitter ce buffet sans finir en mille morceaux au sol.

« Moi ce soir, je me tire ! Viens avec moi » proposa Kurogane.

« Bien sûr, avec toi mon noiraud, j'irai n'importe où » répondit le berger en souriant pour cacher son trouble.

« J'ai un nom j'te signale ! On m'appelle Kurogane ! » s'énerva ce dernier, en réalité ravi.

Après s'être assurés que ni le chinois, ni le pharaon ne leurs prêtaient attention, ils descendirent chacun de leurs socles et s'approchèrent de l'extrémité droite du buffet. Déroulant la corde qui faisait partie de son attirail, le ramoneur jeta un lasso sur les étagères les plus proches. Il passa son bras autour de la taille fine du berger, qui s'accrocha à lui le cœur battant. Ils s'élancèrent alors dans le vide jusqu'à ce nouveau territoire.

Mais soudain Fei-Wan s'éveilla en criant :

« Alerte ! Ils s'échappent ! »

« Qu'on les rattrape! » ordonna Ashura. Aussitôt les pièces d'un jeu d'échec jaillirent d'une boite sur l'étagère pour entourer le couple en fuite.

Kurogane se saisit vivement d'une large épingle à cheveux et passa à l'attaque avec son arme improvisée. Tout vêtu de noir, il faisait penser à un ninja tandis qu'il se battait. Fye lui maniait avec dextérité son long bâton et assurait leur défense. Découvrir que son compagnon n'était pas qu'une figurine décorative, réjouissait le ramoneur.

Une fois leurs ennemis balayés, ils passèrent sur une commode qui avait toujours été cachée à leurs regards. Là dans une cloche de verre, se trouvaient deux automates qui devaient danser au son d'une musique quand on les remontait. C'étaient des adolescents aux cheveux châtains, la fille portait une délicate tenue rose pâle. Mais quelle cruauté avait poussé l'artisan, à ajouter à leur prison de verre une paroi les séparant l'un de l'autre ?

Ils étaient agenouillés de part et d'autre, désespérés de ne pouvoir entrer en contact…

- Ma princesse,

Vois à quel triste sort nous sommes condamnés,

Que celui de ne jamais pouvoir nous toucher ! »

- Et sans cesse,

Je prie pour te rejoindre, mon chevalier ! »

Cette scène si touchante, fit oublier au berger et au ramoneur, l'urgence de leur fuite.

« On ne peut pas les laisser ainsi Kuro-chan »

« Faisons basculer cette cloche ! »

Aussitôt ils joignirent leurs efforts pour renverser la cage de verre. Puis ils délivrèrent les enfants en ouvrant le socle.

« Merci ! » crièrent ensemble les deux amoureux à leurs sauveurs.

« Je suis Sakura et voici Shaolan… »

« Craaw ! »

Un cri effrayant et une ombre gigantesque leur rappela le danger !

L'oiseau exotique qui était le serviteur d'Ashura, venait de sortir de sa cage décorée de lierre.

Shaolan bondit et le repoussa d'un magistral coup de pied.

« Pas mal, gamin » sourit Kurogane, qui se prépara pour contrer une autre attaque. Fye resta aux cotés de Sakura pour la protéger.

Mais tandis que le ramoneur tentait d'éviter le bec acéré de l'oiseau, un violent coup d'aile le fit basculer dans le vide…

« KUROGANE ! » hurla Fye… _**Dzing**_… un horrible bruit de porcelaine cassée lui répondit…

Il se précipita en suffocant d'horreur au bord de la commode… pour voir le ramoneur se faire avaler par un étrange monstre noir…

Car les débris au sol appartenaient à Fei-Wan, qui s'était dangereusement penché pour voir ce qui se passait !

« Mokona va aussi vous sauver ! » annonça la curieuse bestiole qui hormis sa bouche démesurée, ressemblait à un mignon lapin tout rond.

Et il aspira les trois autres figurines :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mokona va tous vous envoyer dans un endroit où vous serez très bien… »

-o-o-

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une clairière. Fye se jeta alors sans un mot dans les bras de son ramoneur, qui l'étreignit. Il était tellement rassuré qu'il soit sain et sauf.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Sakura en voyant que la ravissante maison devant eux était à leur taille.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a changé de monde » déclara le berger.

La porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit sur un ours au pelage sombre (2) :

« Tiens, des nouveaux venus »

« C'est exact, nous venons d'atterrir ici, je suis Fye, voici Sakura et Shaolan et lui c'est Kuro-tan ! »

« Kurogane » grommela le ramoneur pour la forme.

« Hum vous devez être fatigués, reposez vous dans la grange pour commencer »

Ils comprirent que cet ours était un peu comme le ramoneur, cachant sa bonne nature sous une apparence dure.

Sakura et Shaolan s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le foin et Fye enleva son long manteau pour les couvrir avec une attention presque maternelle.

Kurogane l'attira avec lui dans sa cape et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sourirent, heureux : maintenant ils seraient ensemble pour toujours…

-o-o-

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de la voyante, Watanuki s'écriait :

« Yuko-san, la statuette du vieux chinois est brisée et il y en a quatre autres qui ont disparu ! »

« Ils sont partis en voyage ensemble… c'était leur destin… » répondit la voyante.

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture !

_**Kuro : **_Pourquoi on cause en vers au début ?

_**Fye : **_C'est sa lubie en ce moment, ça lui passera… Tu sais si on n'était pas dans un conte je t'aurais demandé si tu voulais me _ramoner _à la fin…

Kuro, dont tous les circuits de self-control viennent de griller, jette Fye sur son épaule et l'emporte…

_**YS : **_Quelque chose me dit que si je tiens à ma vie, je dois les laisser tranquilles !

Sinon qu'est ce que j'ai pu lire comme contes quand j'étais gamine, ils font maintenant partie de mon inconscient. J'adorais aussi les magnifiques illustrations qui les accompagnaient souvent. En y repensant, un élément de « Blue obsession » peut faire penser à « La Petite Fille aux allumettes » : elle rêve qu'elle s'endort dans les doux bras de sa grand-mère et ceux qui la retrouvent morte de froid, ne comprennent pas la raison de son sourire apaisé…

Une petite review ?

**Note :**

1 : on voit cette cage dans la boutique de Yuko au tome 14 d'xxxholic, c'est un clin d'œil au manga Trèfle.

2 : celui qui fait des gâteaux dans Kobato. Je ne sais plus s'il a un nom, j'ai juste vu l'anime.

**Résumé du conte « La Bergère et le Ramoneur » :**

C'est donc l'histoire des trois figurines de porcelaine : un chinois qui hoche la tête, une très jolie bergère et son amoureux, le ramoneur qui est beau comme un prince. Mais à leur grand malheur, le chinois, tuteur de la bergère a hoché la tête pour accepter la demande d'un espèce de bouc (il a un nom très rigolo mais je ne m'en souviens plus) sculpté sur les battants de l'armoire d'en face. Les deux amoureux décident donc de fuir plutôt que de voir la bergère finir enfermée dans l'armoire du vieux bouc. Ils s'échappent donc la nuit par la cheminée. Mais arrivée là haut, la bergère prend peur devant la grandeur du monde qu'ils découvrent. Elle supplie le ramoneur de revenir sur le buffet et ce dernier finit par céder à contrecœur. Ils retrouvent le chinois qui en voulant se lancer à leur poursuite s'est brisé le cou. Une fois réparé, il ne peut plus hocher la tête et ne répond plus aux demandes du vieux bouc. Nos deux amoureux sont donc sauvés.


End file.
